


Newest addition

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Lorna Dane/Marcos Diaz [4]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Cute, F/M, Fluffy Ending, awe, the gifted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Jamie meets his baby sister for the first time. Cuteness ensures





	Newest addition

Jamie worried about his mom. He heard her screaming, and yelling, he also saw that alot of metal objects in the Underground we're floating. He didn't know what to do. Marcos told him to stay where he was until he told him to come with him, so he did, only time he moved was when a knife came dangerously close to him. He waited, and waited, until he heard Lorna's screaming stop. Instead, he heard someone crying. He was really worried now.

Marcos came out a few minutes later.

"Wanna meet your baby sister?" He asked. Jamie, aggressively, shook his small head, and took his father's hand, and walked into the medical room. He saw Caitlin, who he called aunt caty, His mom, and a little baby in his mom's arms. Marcos picked up his son and placed him on the bed with his wife. 

"Is that my sister?" Jamie asked, looking at the tiny, pink faced baby.

"Yes, wanna know her name?" Lorna asked. Jamie shook his head again.

"Aurora. And look," she pulled the pink cap of Aurora's head, to reveal Blue tuffts of hair. "She is definitely a Mutant." They all smiled. Little Aurora began to open her eyes, revealing bright Blue eyes. Jamie looked at his newborn sister.

"Hi, I'm Jamie. I'm your big brother, and I'm gonna take care of you." He said with a smile. Little Aurora Diaz started to giggle, The Diaz Family just got bigger.


End file.
